Endings and New Beginnings
by BlackCat46
Summary: All the couples before, after and during the graduation. Chapter 5: Walfie. :). (Own nothing, slightly O.O.C. kind of AU. R&R.)
1. Chapter 1

Seeing her cry was something Jerome had never intended to make her do. But he just didn't feel that way for the small dark girl he'd fallen for during their last year of high school.

Now they were off to college. They'd packed their belongings, under the tearful eyes of their watching housemother.

Jerome had hated to say goodbye to her, to the place he had called his home for thirteen years. But the girl crying on her stripped mattress, he'd never intended to hurt her that much. She could barely breathe, but Jerome truly felt that it was best for them both to go their separate ways. And he couldn't tell her this, but he still had feelings for a bright girl, with the raven hair who he had so unintentionally cheated on.

His Beansy Boo. His Mara.

Of course she was now in a relationship with the school's resident guy brain box, Fabian.

They were about to have a graduation ceremony, so Jerome needed to tell Mara how he felt. He'd never really meant to hurt her, just as he'd never meant to hurt Joy. He needed advice, but there were just no possible ways to get it. There were some people who would help him, once, long ago. But even they had given up on him.

The only one who had remained true to help was too busy bawling her eyes out into a cushion on her bed as if they were all on their deathbeds and there was no way of saving them.

Joy sobbed "You better not still be in here." She choked and her voice broke.

"I'm sorry, Joy. I just think that this'll be better in the long run, that's all."

"Get out, Jerome. I don't want you either, get out!" She sobbed, trying not to get hysterical.

Outside her room, he bumped into a very tearful Mara.

"What's with you?" He asked her as kindly as was possible.

"I just got dumped. Said that he still had feelings for Nina, that I was very nice, but Nina was still the one for him and he didn't want to lead me on. It was a gentle, explanatory way, but that still hurt."

She fell on Jerome with open arms. He accepted her and carried her down into the living room.

Their housemother was baking, singing a sad song quietly. After thirteen years, Jerome knew her sad songs off by heart.

But Mara... He felt a warmth, a love, something no other girl had ever made him feel. She'd struck that spark in him when he met her, she had been eleven, he'd been twelve.

Willow had kept that spark alive, and so had Joy.

Now that he held Mara, that spark had turned into an all out flame. He couldn't describe the passion he felt, holding his little Beansy Boo, Mara.

Mara was holding Jerome, her heart filled and burning with love as she held him. She'd never felt this with anyone, why was it burning so much? She needed experienced advice. But there was nobody to go to who would give her that answer.

It wasn't a bad burning, she liked it. She'd just never had it, even when she'd held Jerome like that before. She had read so many romance stories, looking for characters to tell her what being in love felt like.

But they hadn't mentioned this kind of burn in the heart that made her heart feel like she was bonded to Jerome in ways she never would be to anyone else. Her Jerome, his Mara.

With one look into each other's eyes, they told each other everything with three simple unspoken words.

_I love you._

A song was played at that moment over the radio.

A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri.

That made their moment perfect.

.

.

.

**Aw, Jara! Got to love them. Next chap will be Peddie. I love them as well. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost time for the ceremony. Patricia hadn't seen Eddie all day. She was eager to see him. They'd just got back together, Patricia had her soul back and she was happy.

But the same couldn't be said for Eddie. He wanted his girlfriend. They were supposed to be walking to the graduation ceremony together. Where the heck was she?

He went upstairs to find her. Her room was filled with boxes. Hers, Joy's and KT's. She was sat in her graduation robes, just like him. She'd just finished pinning back her newly waved hair.

Her makeup went so well with her green-grey eyes. He loved those eyes. The way her foundation went with her skin. It suited her so well. It was much longer than it was the day before. Eddie wondered at her.

"Extensions, Eddie. I've got extensions in." She told him, knowing he was staring at her hair.

She applied lipstick in the shade of a cherry.

"Trust me, you'll love this lipstick, Eddie." She told him.

They were all too ready to go to the ceremony. Patricia put on a pair of blue-grey high heeled dress shoes and smiled at him. Eddie felt his pulse go haywire.

Patricia was experiencing something she'd never felt before, even with Eddie. Her heart was bouncing and burning and she was liking it.

Eddie was experiencing something he'd never known, being with Patricia warmed him. He felt his heart was on fire, his lips were tingling to meet hers and their eyes clashed, hazel and green-grey.

A woman with dark skin and black waist-length hair skipped happily into the room.

"Come downstairs now, you're all graduating." She told them.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked.

Eddie said "Patricia! Um, sorry, miss, but we need to know your name?"

"Sorry. I'm Samantha. You'll see why I'm here later on, if you look into the crowd. But my brother's at the school, talking with the headmaster." She winked at them and skipped out.

The happy couple shared a look and their hearts almost burst out of their ribs.

They heard a song playing in the living room.

Need You Now, by Lady Antebellum.

They looked into each other's eyes and they said so many things without saying a word.

.

.

.

**Peddie! I love them so much! Next chapter is...(DRUM ROLL) Fabina! Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian felt so awful. He'd just crushed Mara, right before one of the happiest days of her life. And his Nina wouldn't be graduating here, she'd be in America. Or so he thought.

Nina was downstairs, in the laundry room, being all prettied up by Amber. She was dressed in a dress that was a mix of dawn blue and midday blue. It was long and beautiful, it clung to every curve of her and the sleeves were tight and clung all the way down to the cuffs around her wrists.

She had matching high heels and newly straightened hair that had been styled into a high bun on top of her head with parts waving around her face.

She had light blue eyelids, pale blue eyeliner and light mascara and clear lip gloss that tasted of cupcakes.

Fabian dressed in a suit his mother and father had given to him for his graduation and a pair of matching shoes. He brushed his hair and put a small ring box in his pocket. His uncle hadn't been able to come, his sister Cam was with his parents. She'd already left college and she had a job as an actress/singer.

Jasper's sister was here, saying her brother couldn't make it, but as she had a good memory, she would give him a play-by-play.

Amber skittered in, wearing her high heels.

"Downstairs, now, boy! You have a surprise waiting for you!" She commanded excitedly.

He groaned internally. The last thing he really needed was his godfather turning up and seeing him depressed because his Nina wasn't there. But he went downstairs anyway.

He saw Jasper, and ran to hug him.

"Hey! Your sister said you couldn't make it!" He said happily.

"Yeah, I know, but I wouldn't miss this for anything. You absolute brain box, getting outta school. I bet you'll be glad to get outta this freaky house, hmm?"

"Yeah, though I guess I'll miss it too. Y'know?" He said nostalgically.

"I suppose so. I feel sorry for you, too, kiddo. Cos you've been a bit down recently. The tone of your emails have been a bit... well, you sounded lonely. If I were you, I'd go with that crazily bouncing blonde girl, because she has a gift to cheer you up."

"First, though." Fabian looked at Jasper. "Have you got yourself a girlfriend yet? You've been single for the last... what two years?" He said, making a joke.

"Get on with you, kiddo! Go on, follow the blonde! Get you talking that sorta thing." Jasper laughed. "No, gonna stay single for a bit, I think. Go on, seriously, or your blonde friend'll explode. Go on." Jasper told him, seriously.

Fabian laughed again, but allowed Amber to drag him off. He let her take him into the laundry room and he got a surprise to find a girl. She was wearing the yellow graduation robes.

When she turned around, Fabian almost flipped.

"Nina!" He gasped happily. "Nina! Oh, gosh, Nina!"

Nina giggled. "Fabian! You haven't changed at all!"

"Nor have you. You're still beautiful for a start. Come here, let's have a hug."

But just as they were about to hug, Samantha popped her head around the door.

"C'mon you guys. You gotta be at the school now. And my brother keeps disappearing, where does he go?" She asked.

"Oh, we don't know." Amber said.

"Why does he keep vanishing?" Nina asked her as politely as possible.

"I don't really know. But anyway. School, come on." She told them and popped back out.

They went into the living room, ready to traipse on to the school. They did and they lined up in alphabetical order of surname.

At the start, the had music in the back so that they could all calm their nerves.

Nina was burning inside when she looked at Fabian. She felt like all her insides were on fire and her lips were tingling. She went up to Fabian and her heart started beating out of her chest.

He was no better. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his lips were burning and he needed Nina. She walked up and it felt to him like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest.

For no obvious reason to anyone else, the two leaned together and kissed.

Adele's Someone Like You played in the background.

That was their perfect moment.

.

.

.

**Aw, Fabina! So, next up... (DRUM ROLL) Moy! Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Joy was in the school's first aid cupboard. She was shaking with nerves. She hated feeling nervous. She wanted to just run back to Anubis house, lock herself in a cupboard and stay there until after the ceremony. She was so scared of going onstage as herself and not as a character.

Nothing in the world would make her do this.

Involuntarily, Mick crossed her mind. She knew he'd come back, just to graduate from here. But that made her start thinking. This was going to show her up, big time. It wasn't her ideal choice to do what she was doing, but when you're scared, you do whatever you feel is necessary.

Mick was wandering around, looking for Joy. He tried the cupboard and got in.

"Joy, what you doing? Come on, it's five minutes to time now. Everyone's coming in. Come on, your dad's here as well."

"Dad? Oh, fantastic. I really don't want to, Mick." Joy begged.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Mick told her.

He was feeling his heart pound like he was running twenty six whole miles by just looking at the petite girl on the floor, worrying.

Joy looked up and almost passed out. She wanted him. Her heart was going quicker than it ever had, looking at Mick.

Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron, Start Of Something New started playing and they looked into each other's eyes, brown on blue. They didn't know how it happened, but their lips clashed and they stood kissing in that cupboard.

.

.

.

**Yay! Moy! So, next up, is the ceremony itself. Watch as everyone else does and the next couple get together. No, not telling. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone filed in to watch the students graduate. There was chat all around.

Samantha sat next to her brother and watched him out of the corner of her eye. The chair next to him remained empty until a few seconds before the ceremony was about to begin.

Then a woman sat down, her eyes red around the edges. Samantha saw him go a little bit pale and shift a little away from her.

She hissed "Hey, what is your problem? You're fine with everyone else, but this one woman and you treat her like she has the plague. What the heck, boy?"

He hissed back "Sam, none of your business. Shut it."

The ceremony went on. Jasper was electrically aware of the woman next to him. She was trying not to cry, biting her lower lip to stop it trembling.

Trudy was also very aware of Jasper sitting right next to her.

They were trying not to talk, though Trudy was crying. Samantha nudged her brother and hissed "Talk to her, you idiot!"

After the ceremony, in the party hall, Trudy cried as she kissed all the Anubis students.

"I'm going to miss you lovelies so much! You all have to promise me that you'll keep in touch with me, OK?" She said, desperately. "I hate the thought of losing you all so suddenly. It seems like only yesterday you were all only small and now look. All grown up..." She sobbed.

Jasper stood back. He knew she loved them all, she was practically their mother.

They all hugged her and swore they'd keep in touch with her, no matter what.

Jerome promised her that they'd never grow up as long as she was there to love them. They all were pulled away from her by their families. She sat on a chair and cried. She hated the fact that they wouldn't be living with her now.

Jasper wanted to go to her and soothe her, but he couldn't find it in him. His sister saw and kicked him in the ankle.

"Oi, idiot! If you like the woman, don't just stand there like a lemon, go to her!" She snapped.

"Oh, Sammie, darling sister, I love you so. Your kick in my ankle was such a sweet way of waking me from a daydream." He told her sarcastically.

"I know, I'm fabulous. Now, get your bum over there and with that woman. Go on, you've got your chance. She's in tears, vulnerable. You go and make her happy." Samantha told him.

"Fine. I will. But she's one of those who can sure hold a grudge." He told her.

She dragged him over and kicked Trudy's ankle, then scarpered.

"What? Jasper, why did you kick me?" Trudy asked between sobs.

"My sister. She did the same to me. Sorry about that. Are you alright?" He asked her.

A song they both were incredibly familiar with came on.

"Oh. Yes. Despite the kids moving on and I know they won't really stay in touch, I'm fine. You?" She tried to be polite through crying.

It's All Coming Back To Me Now, by Celine Dion and Meat Loaf was playing.

"I'd do a lot better, if there was a beautiful woman at my side." He told her.

Trudy smiled. "You could have your pick of them. The room's full of them."

"I see only one. Of course, she's tiny, covered in tears and dripping makeup, but she's gorgeous." Jasper told her, wiping her face with a tissue.

"When you see me like this, I have to tell you, it's not the best way for me to look. But I bet the woman you like's adorable in every way." Trudy said sweetly.

"Oh, she is. And I'm looking at her." He said gently, bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, but don't you think you could do better? I mean, I cry if someone says something that would only make another woman feel a bit bothered. I shatter if someone even gives me a look that tells me off. I hate being told I've done something wrong and I go all quiet until I'm alone to cry. I'm really not worth the effort."

"Well, I still want you. You're beautiful, you're sensitive, you're sweet, you're little. I'm all too ready to make you feel warm and loved. Come here." Jasper said and lifted her out of her seat, taking her to the dance floor.

At the dance floor, they danced. She rested her head on his shoulder, after he'd removed all her makeup. Samantha was bursting with happiness. She'd never expected what she saw.

The music changed to One Moment In Time by Whitney Houston.

They were utterly burning with happiness and love for each other.

.

.

.

**Aw, look. Everyone's getting happy. So who do you all want, Amfie or Walfie? Review if you enjoyed and PM me if you have a preference to which couple you want. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Willow was dancing happily to the sounds of wind. Alfie came in, in his alien protection.

"Alfie, what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Yeah, see, this is my alien protection guard." He replied.

"Alien protection guard? Ooh, can I have one?" She asked him enthusiastically.

"Sure, go get me the tin foil." Alfie told her happily.

"Ooh, a shiny outfit! Should I still wear clothes or...?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well, if you like, but I'd advise just keeping some clothes." He warned her.

So they wrapped Willow in tinfoil. They started dancing about happily, this time to sci-fi noises, like the sound of UFOs.

When Victor came in, he switched off the music.

"Why were you playing that dreadful noise?" He asked them in his usual tone.

"We were guarding ourselves against aliens." Willow told him, her tone still light and cheerful.

"Aliens do not exist, you stupid girl! Now take that ridiculous tinfoil off yourselves immediately." Victor snapped at her.

"Ooh, you don't want us to do that." Willow told him, her cheerful tone had slight anxiety in it.

"Just do it, both of you." He told them snappily.

Just then, Trudy walked in, alone and she squealed.

"Aw, you lovelies look wonderful! Why are you wearing tinfoil?" She asked.

"We're protecting ourselves against aliens." They said.

Trudy laughed. "Oh, my darlings, you're so sweet. I have to have a picture. You look so sweet."

She cooed at them as she took photos.

"You loves look wonderful."

Willow said "We'll do you up too, Trudy."

Trudy said "No need. Just give me a moment." She laughed happily and went to her room. She came back wearing a silver and shiny pair of skiny jeans and a shirt to match.

Victor said "Trudy, you look ridiculous."

"Ridiculously awesome." Alfie approved.

Trudy blushed. Victor laughed.

"Just ridiculous, Lewis. Change those awful clothes, Trudy, now." Victor told her.

She turned on her iPod and plugged it onto the docking set. Uptown Girl played and she sang quietly, dancing. Victor hated to admit, but he really enjoyed watching her dancing to this particular song.

He liked _her,_ though he truly wasn't admitting that anytime soon.

When Willow's parents came to get her, they took Alfie home with them.

Trudy was left with Victor.

Jasper came in via the back door, spotted Trudy and picked her up.

"Hello, my little squirmy." He said kindly.

"Hello, my love. Would you mind lightening your grip, my ribs aren't as strong as my face tells you." She gasped.

"Yeah, you have the prettiest face I've ever seen, my Trudysnuffles." He said, kissing her cheek.

"No, I don't. I know that everyone in this room can see that I'm nowhere near pretty."

"You're right." He said.

She smiled. "I know I am."

"You're utterly gorgeous." He finished and kissed her lips to prevent her answering.

She kissed back, then when he got off her lips, she said "I am not gorgeous. You do have eyes."

"I know and they see your lovely, gorgeous little face, my perfect Trudysnuffles."

Willow and Alfie were snuggled up in the backseat of Willow's parents' car. Her parents took to Alfie as quickly as Willow herself had.

"Mr Alfred, has our daughter been giving you her alien talk?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah, she has. It's fascinating. She also gave me her aura and spiritualist talk. She's fascinating, aren't you, Wonderful Willow?"

"Aw, you're my Awesome Alfie."

Willow's dad said "It's a wonder you two got out of high school."

The couple laughed at that. This would be one fun sunny summer holiday for them all.

.

.

.

**I chose to do Walfie, they're perfect for each other. So review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
